films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Trucks (episode)
Trucks, retitled Rusty Helps Peter Sam in some American releases, is the eighth episode of the fourth season and the eighty-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. In this episode, Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price. Plot Harold is returning from his inspection when he spots a little Diesel coming round the mountain. The Diesel is Rusty and despite his friendliness, Rusty has little time to chat and regards Harold as being cheeky. Rusty's arrival pleases Sir Handel and Peter Sam, but Sir Handel remains his usual grumpy self. The trucks dislike Sir Handel and repeatedly play tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. Sir Handel is advised by Gordon that if he were ill, he couldn't shunt trucks. Sir Handel takes the hint and, when he feigns an illness the next day, Peter Sam is allocated his trucks. He takes them to the slate mines and waits for his full ones, but the trucks mistake him for Sir Handel and brake their coupling, smashing into him and cracking his funnel and denting his boiler. Rusty helps clear the mess and the Fat Controller punishes Sir Handel for lying. On the way home, Harold spots Rusty again. This time Rusty mimics Harold from their previous meeting and uses his phrase, "Well done, cheers, and keep up the good work!" Characters *Gordon *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Rheneas Viaduct *Skarloey *Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Gallery RustyHelpsPeterSamtitlecard.png|Original US title card TrucksUStitlecard.png|2001 US title card with UK title TrucksUSNarratorCard.png|US Narrator Card TrucksSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card TrucksBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card TrucksFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card Trucks!Welshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Trucks!.jpg Trucks!1.png Trucks!2.png Trucks!3.png Trucks!4.png Trucks!5.png Trucks!6.png Trucks!7.png Trucks!8.png Trucks!9.png Trucks!10.png Trucks!11.png Trucks!12.png Trucks!13.png Trucks!14.png Trucks!15.png Trucks!16.png Trucks!17.png Trucks!18.png Trucks!19.png Trucks!20.png Trucks!21.png Trucks!22.png Trucks!23.png Trucks!24.png Trucks!25.png Trucks!26.png Trucks!27.png Trucks!28.png Trucks!29.png Trucks!30.png Trucks!31.png Trucks!32.png Trucks!33.png Trucks!34.png Trucks!35.png Trucks!36.png Trucks!37.png Trucks!38.png Trucks!39.png Trucks!40.png Trucks!41.png Trucks!42.png Trucks!43.png Trucks!44.png Trucks!45.png Trucks!46.png Trucks!47.png Trucks!48.png Trucks!49.png Trucks!50.png Trucks!51.png Trucks!52.png Trucks!53.png Trucks!54.png Trucks!55.png Trucks!56.png Trucks!57.png Trucks!58.png Trucks!59.png Trucks!60.png Trucks!61.png Trucks!62.png Trucks!63.png Trucks!64.png Trucks!65.png Trucks!66.png Trucks!67.png Trucks!68.png Trucks!69.png Trucks!70.png Trucks!71.png Trucks!72.png Trucks!73.png Trucks!74.png Trucks!75.png Trucks!76.png Trucks!77.png Trucks!78.png Trucks!79.png Trucks!80.jpg|Deleted scene Trucks!81.jpg Trucks!82.jpg Trucks!83.jpeg Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1994 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (1995, US) Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (August 15, 1995) Full Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (February 13, 2001) Full Category:A Bad Day For Sir Handel And Other Thomas Adventures (2003, US) Category:A Bad Day For Sir Handel And Other Thomas Adventures (December 23, 2003) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full